When Midnight Comes
by LGDIB
Summary: A Halloween party goes awry as a killer is let loose. Watch your backs because in some cases you can't even trust yourself. My entry in the "What Evil Lurks" contest. Rated M


**Hey everybody! I'm back again with a Halloween fic! This is my entry into the 'What Evil Lurks' contest! This story has multiple POV's and switches back and forth quite often. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the lines from the respective movies. Be warned that this story is rated M for safety reasons. There are some scary situations and some other devious things. So if you're faint of heart, prepare yourself.

**Summary:** A Halloween party goes awry as a killer is let loose. Watch your backs because in some cases you can't even trust yourself.

**When Midnight Comes**

_If I had a world of my own_

_Everything would be nonsense_

_Nothing will be what it is_

_Because everything will be what it isn't_

_In contrary wise, what it is it wouldn't be_

_And what it wouldn't be it would, you see_

'Her Name Is Alice' ~Shinedown

**Mystery Pov**

I flipped through the year book angrily, marking each face of the person that made my life a living hell. Looking at the page, the faces stared at me almost in a mocking fashion.

I chuckled darkly. "Don't worry dear friends, you'll all get what's coming to you soon enough. After all, when the clock strikes midnight, you'll all be dead." I picked my cell phone up off the table and re-read the email. "Soon enough."

**Jasper's POV**

"You stare at the clock waiting for midnight to come. When the shadows invade your mind and all things evil lurk around you, teasing you, taunting you, scaring you to the very pits of hell, you quiver as the demons scrape their claws against the window pane. Casting shapes into the recesses of darkness, lightning strikes and thunder crackles. You shiver as you wait for your end to come. They come closer and closer until you feel the cool breath on your cheek, making your hair stand on end. You cry out to the emptiness. Then you calm as you look at the clock, realizing you've made it through another night. You live another day until midnight comes again," I finished with a whisper, putting my book down and looking at Edward.

"Wow babe, who wrote that?" Edward asked, leaning up to grab the book. I snatched it back from his grasp and laughed at the look on his face.

"I don't know, actually. It says the author is unknown," I said, turning the book over in my hand. "I love it because it's just so hauntingly beautiful. I mean, whoever wrote this showed us a reason why we should fear the night and that no matter how much we cry out to the darkness, no one will hear our scream. We, as humans, are continuously lost in the recesses of our mind. But then, when that one minute of terror is over, we live to see the next day until we face that same problem again. It's a never ending cycle," I said, grabbing my notebook off the ground to write down my revelation. I was met with silence as I wrote my interpretation down.

Looking up, I noticed Edward staring at me. "What?" I asked, looking back at his emerald eyes.

"You got all of that from a poem?" he asked, closing his Advanced Physics book.

"Yeah, I mean it's pretty self explanatory," I said, smiling. I sigh as the cool autumn air blows through the trees, making crisp leaves flow around us. I felt Edward's hand skimming my thigh from his spot underneath the big oak tree in the quad. My cock began to stir and no matter how much I wanted what he was about to do to continue, we had an assignment due.

I moved his hand off my thigh and pointed to his book. "Get back to work, Edward," I said in mock anger.

He looked at me and pouted.

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to work. Pretty soon, the sun started to set and the air grew increasingly colder. I looked up to find Edward fast asleep, but that wasn't what really caught my attention. I looked all around the usually busy quad of Washington University and it was empty; no students, no faculty, no nothing. It was really peculiar. I shook Edward but all he did was stretch out across the ground, turn over, and go back to sleep. I did the one thing I knew would annoy the shit out of him... I flicked his nose. He let out a growl and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What, Jasper?" he asked, yawning.

"We need to get inside. It's getting late and nobody else is out here and it just feels weird," I said, gathering all my books in my backpack and hoisting it on my shoulder as I pulled him up to my level.

I looked up as the sky darkened and clouds started to cover what little light was covering the earth. Edward wrapped his arm around me and we walked in silence back to our apartment. Thunder crackled off in the distance as Edward gave me a playful side push.

"Stop it!" I said, laughing as I stopped and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine in a slow kiss.

"I..." kiss "thought..." kiss "you wanted..." kiss "to get back..." kiss "to the..." kiss "room..." he said, laughing as he pulled away and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and we all but ran back to our room as the rain started to pour.

Scanning our ID at the entrance, we walked upstairs and I fumbled with the keys as Edward's chin rested on my shoulder and he placed gentle kisses behind my ear.

I moaned.

"Get a room you two," Peter said, laughing. I stuck him the bird.

"I believe that's Edward's job," he said, laughing, before he went into his room.

"I love him as a friend, but he gets on my fucking nerves," Edward said, laughing as I pushed the door open. Cutting the light on, I threw my backpack onto the floor and pulled Edward to me before shutting the door, locking it, and pushing him against it. I kissed him hard as his hands found the buttons on my shirt. His lips moved to my neck as he pushed the piece of fabric on to the floor, not caring where he threw it. I looked up at him as I pulled his hoodie from his body. His green eyes were swimming with grey flecks. I kissed down his neck as he walked us both backwards, through our bedroom door, and towards our bed. I only stopped when my knees came in contact with the mattress. I ran my fingers through his silky bronze hair and tugged.

"Fuck," he said, almost growling at me.

He whipped his t-shirt over his head. I fell back on the bed, pulling him with me. He straddled my waist as my hands came up to rest on the tender globes of his ass. I gave each cheek a squeeze as he ground against me, letting out a moan. I arched off the bed as he applied pressure to my crotch. The denim of our jeans created the perfect friction, but they had to go. Still kissing his mouth, I ran my hands down his back and then to the button on his jeans. Popping it free, I pushed on the denim. Getting the idea of what I wanted, he sat up and got off the bed and pulled his jeans all the way off so that all he was left in was a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I licked my swollen lips. He smirked and sauntered over to me, undid my jeans, and pulled them off so they joined his on the floor. Straddling my waist, he sat fully on my cock, moving his ass in circular motions.

"Holy hell!" I yelled into his neck as he continued his ministrations. He moaned above me as his lips found purchase on mine. After a few more quick thrusts, I came, and hard. Edward soon followed after me, his scream contained by my mouth. He collapsed on my chest as our breaths came out in short pants.

"Damn, what a way to end a hard day," I said, chuckling, as my fingers raked through his wet hair. Edward let out a mumbled reply into my chest.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked as he lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were swimming with mischief.

"Sounds good," he said, smiling. "But, I get to pick this time and I pick Friday the 13th." He laughed as he got off the bed to get a wet towel to clean up our sticky underwear.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But just so you know, that movie makes no sense," I stated. I thought I faintly heard him say, "Here we go again." But I ignored him.

"I mean, his victims are always running yet he still catches them and he's walking and that mask is ridiculous," I said, walking to the bathroom where he was cleaning up. He just looked at me sideways and turned around laughing. "Not to mention the fact that all those teenagers know they're being killed off one by one and yet they still break off from the group and have sex. I mean, how is that realistic?"

"Babe, that may be right but I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly," he said, chuckling as we finished getting cleaned up. He went to the dresser and got a pair sweats for each of us to put on. I climbed under the covers, rolling my eyes. He popped the DVD into the player and jumped on the bed, almost bouncing me off the side. Climbing under the blanket, he pulled me close and pressed play.

~~~~xxxxx~~~~

The next morning, I awoke to my Blackberry chirping. I prayed that the sound wouldn't wake Edward up as he was currently lying on my chest, snoring softly. I slowly stretched an arm over him and pressed my phone to stop the sound. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10 o'clock in the morning. Damn, time had flown. After getting about half way through Friday the 13th Edward had fallen asleep. I tried to wake him up, but it was no use. He just turned over and continued to snore. But luckily, my arm was free so I could grab my phone. Scrolling through the emails, I pulled up one that said, "Dear alumni." I clicked on it and began to read.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Just wanted to let you know that you are invited to an alumni Halloween party at Jessica Stanley's cabin in Forks, Washington. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated. Please RSVP soon._

_~Alice Brandon_

I read the email twice, a Halloween alumni party. I sighed. '_Seems like it could be fun.' _I thought.

Alice hadn't mentioned costumes so I guess we wouldn't have to dress up. Would Edward even want to go? I mean, he hadn't seen any of the gang since graduation. I put my phone back on the side table and made up in my mind that I would ask Edward if he wanted to go after he woke up from his deep sleep. We had about two days until Halloween and the date of the party. I lay in bed for the next ten minutes, just staring at Edward while he slept. His mouth was turned into an almost pout and small whimpers were escaping from between his pouty lips. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm here, baby," I whispered into his ear. He instantly calmed at the sound of my voice. Another hour went by as he finally began to stir from his sleep. He turned over and looked at me with vibrant eyes.

"Good morning darlin," I said running my fingers through his locks some more.

"Good morning love," he said, almost purring. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad today is Saturday. I can't wait for next week."

"Why darling?" I asked, trying to keep the guilt out of my voice because I knew I was gonna ask him to go to Forks.

"Because our classes were cancelled all next week and I thought that maybe you and I could go on a little vacation," he replied.

"Wait, why were classes cancelled?" I asked, confused. If we did go to Forks, I thought we could afford to miss a day or two.

"Because last year, some stupid freshman thought it would be fun to set all the frogs in the science lab free," he deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Damn, you had to spend the entire weekend in the lab picking up slimy toads." I shuddered. Frogs were just gross.

"Yeah, and I am not signing up for frog duty this year," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shower with me?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, you go ahead. I'll make you some coffee," I said, hoping he didn't sense my hesitance. He just raised an eyebrow and stared at me before he rubbed his hands over his face. He got up and stretched and his tight back and strong thighs moved and rippled as he padded across the floor to the bathroom. Not even five minutes later, I heard the shower cut on.

Damn, why didn't I just say yes?

Too late now.

Getting up off the bed, I headed to the kitchen and put coffee in the pot and waited for it to heat up. I got lost in my thoughts so far that I didn't notice Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed the side of my neck.

I smiled and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured him some coffee. Handing him the cup, I walked with him into the living room. He took a seat in the chair and I sat across from him. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me from behind his glasses before speaking.

"Ok, Jazz, you've been acting weird all morning. What the hell is going on?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I couldn't lie to him.

"Well, I got an email from Alice this morning….." I trailed off while nibbling on my bottom lip.

"And?" he prompted, gesturing for me to continue.

"And, she invited us to a Halloween party In Forks," I said, looking down.

I heard Edward sigh as I gazed back up to meet his eyes.

"I really want to go and I thought that since we had next week off, that we could go," I said hesitantly.

"Jasper, would you have still wanted to go if we didn't have the week off?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes," I said before continuing, "but only if you wanted to go."

"I don't know Jasper; it just doesn't feel right for some reason," he said, his brows knitting together.

I got up from the couch, walked over to where he was sitting, and knelt in front of him. "Please Edward, please please please!" I said, tugging on his arm like a child.

Edward looked over his cup at me, his glasses perched on his nose. "Why do you want to go back to Forks?" he asked, sighing again. I could tell he didn't really want to go back after spending almost four years away.

I looked at him with a small smile. "Because Alice emailed me that Jessica is having a Halloween party at her parents' cabin for the alumni and I would really like to go back and see everyone," I replied, pleading with my eyes.

Edward just looked on and sighed for the third time this morning. "You mean you want to go back and see what has become of our classmates. Did they fail at life or actually succeed but have an under wraps drug problem?"

I rolled my eyes as Edward smirked at me. "Always the smartass," I said, shaking my head.

"Why should we go back, Jazz? " he retorted.

"I think it would be fun, don't you?" I said, getting up and sitting with my knees on either side of hips. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his glasses off his face with my other, putting them on the side table. Edwards piercing green eyes stared back at me as I licked my lips. His eyes always fascinated me. Whenever I stared into them, they seemed to almost change colors.

I ran my fingers slowly through his bronze locks and pulled his face closer to mine as his eyes closed and my lips pressed gently against his. I licked across his bottom lip and he moaned, parting his lips. My tongue snuck in and wrestled with his in a slow sensual dance.

"Fine," he muttered against my lips.

I pulled back from him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thanks baby!" I said, hopping off his lap and going to get my phone. I looked back at my boyfriend and he had look of sheer annoyance written across his face.

After emailing Alice back, I RSVP'ed and she sent me back directions and times. The party would happen this Tuesday. So that meant that we had to get packed and make the drive to Forks from Pullman when the weekend was over.

~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

The rest of the weekend flew by quickly with a flurry of making plans, getting the car tuned and checked, and of course packing a bag because we had decided to stay a few days after the party on Tuesday.

Finally, it was time to leave. Edward woke me up late Tuesday morning and after packing his Mercedes with our bags, we set off. I sat in the passenger seat staring out the window at the passing cars as Edward flipped through the radio stations. The outside air blew through the open window as The Used blared through the speakers. I laughed as Edward started singing along. Traffic wasn't that heavy and in a little over six hours, we finally saw the Welcome to Forks sign. I smiled as Edward let up the tinted windows and we continued to drive through the small town.

"So where is this party happening?" he asked in a low voice as his hands gripped the steering wheel. I knew he should have let me drive. I pulled out my phone and pulled back up the email with the directions. "It's at Jessica's cabin and Alice says the address is at 4593 Foxwynde Lane," I said, keying in the address into the navigation. We followed the directions as it took us out of town, past Forks High School, and the cemetery. I wanted to ask Edward if he was gonna visit Carlisle and Esme's graves while he was here.

I turned to him in my seat. "So Edward, are you going to the cemetery to see Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. Edward's entire body stiffened. I ran my fingers down Edwards face as he narrowed his eyes.

"I may go, but I don't know at the moment," he replied, his voice straining. Edward slowly turned the car up into what appeared to be a long paved driveway.

"I guess we follow it to the end," I said, looking out the window at the pine trees that lined the driveway.

After driving for five minutes, we finally made it to the end. I gasped as the driveway opened up into a wide area. A big fire pit lay right in the middle of the driveway. Huge flames danced in the air as the sun set. The huge two story log cabin stared back at me. Glass windows adorned the entire front entrance and a balcony stretched the whole length of the front until it led to a winding staircase off to the side.

Edward pulled the car up to the front and as soon as he cut the engine, I slowly got out of the car.

"Wow, this is beautiful," I said, still astounded by the sight in front of me. I could already hear the music blaring and I could see the lights.  
I looked over at Edward and he had a bored look on his face as he leaned against the side of the car. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. His hands came to rest on mine and he relaxed against my body.

"It's just so weird to be back in Forks. I mean, I haven't been here since high school," he said, his voice getting lower. I rubbed up and down his arms.

"Edward, it'll be fun. We'll spend a couple hours partying and then we'll say goodbye to everybody and then have some fun of our own before heading back to the university," I said while nipping at his earlobe. I heard him chuckle.

"Alright, if you say so. But don't feed me to the wolves, because I don't know how much of Jessica and Alice I can take," Edward said seriously.

He turned in my arms, pulled my face to his, and kissed me softly. We kissed against the side of the car until Edward pulled away and left me mid pucker. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him on into the house. As soon as we hit the porch and Edward was about to knock, I heard a high pitched voice.

"Jazzy! I'm so glad you could make it! And you too, Edward," Alice said, pulling open the door and hugging me. After a few seconds, she let go of me and made a move to hug Edward. She got about two seconds before he said, "Personal space Alice, ever heard of it?"

I just laughed as they bickered playfully back and forth.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jessica spotted us as they spoke at the punch bowl. Hugs were exchanged and man hugs for us guys.

Pretty soon we saw headlights pulling up in the driveway; more guests were arriving.

After everybody caught up and had a few drinks, we started to let loose. The music bumped and lights flashed as the fog machine covered the floor in a thick white mist. Edward and I were dancing close to each other, but I couldn't help but feel kind of weird. It felt like somebody was staring at me. I opened my eyes and my eyes locked with Mike's dark grey eyes. I just looked at him as Edward and I moved together. Then he was gone.

Weird.

I closed my eyes and continued to dance to the blaring music.

"Having fun?" I asked Edward.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he nodded, "It's alright. But what was Mike's problem? He was staring at you as if he wanted to kill you," he whispered, concern lacing his tone.

I just shook my head. "Just ignore him, Edward. He must be a homophobe or something-" I had just got out the words when the entire cabin went pitch black. Screams rang out through the air.

**Edwards POV**

I tried to hold onto Jasper as people ran left and right, but his hand was snatched from mine.

"Jasper!" I yelled, trying to see him, but it was no use.

I was starting to panic because I knew something was gonna happen! I felt it before when Jasper first asked me about the party and now I knew I should have followed my instincts.

**Mystery POV**

I looked around the panicked room as Jasper searched frantically for Edward. It wasn't that hard to separate them. Just a little pull here and tug there.

I chuckled. Now the fun was really gonna begin.

I quietly slipped out of the door and made my way outside towards Edward's Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett's truck, Alice's Porsche, and Jessica's car. Pulling out a pocket knife, I cut into each tire, leaving a long tear in the rubber. They wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. I flipped the knife shut, went the side of the cabin, and effectively cut the phone line.

"Don't worry everyone, one of the lines just shorted," Jessica said over the P.A. system. I finished cutting the wire and walked back in through the side door I had seen when I came in the cabin. Through the semi darkness, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and came face to face with Lauren. She had a look of confusion on her face.

She had seen me.

She turned and ran, but I quickly caught up to her. Grabbing her around the neck, I pulled her off to the side as she screamed and kicked at me, but it was no use. Nobody could hear her, what with all the panic. I pulled the small blade out of my pocket, stabbed her in the heart, then plunged it into her spine, effectively paralyzing her. I dropped her still body to the floor, making sure I had no blood on my hands or clothes as I walked away. I walked back over to the corner and disappeared into the shadows.

**Jasper's POV**

The party was a complete disaster at the moment. The lights suddenly cut back on and bathed the room in a bright glow. I spotted Edward looking frantically around for me. Our eyes locked as he ran forward and pulled me into his arms. I looked around and noticed that most of the guests had left and that it was only the six of us still in the cabin.

"We got separated," I said, feeling relieved. I rubbed my fingertips along his jaw. The relief in Edward's eyes was clear as day. Just as he was about to speak, I heard Rosalie scream.

Everyone turned to look at her as she covered her mouth and Emmett gathered her crying form in his arms.

"Oh God!" I yelled as I fell back against a shocked Edward. Lauren lay on the floor, her white dress covered in crimson blood and rapidly spreading.

"Someone call 911!" Alice yelled.

Edward let me go, ran to the phone, and dialed the number. Jessica went to her side as well as Alice and checked for a pulse. Tears started to fall from their eyes.

"She's dead," Jessica announced.

I looked over at Edward and his face was as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, my voice rising because I just had a bad feeling about this.

"The phone is dead," he said in a low voice. "There's no dial tone." He put the phone back on its cradle.

"B-b-but?" I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. No bars.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Does anybody have service?" I asked, looking at each person expectantly. Everyone pulled out their phones and shook their heads no.

"Edward, our car, we have to get outside!" I yelled to everyone.

Emmett picked a crying Rosalie off the floor and I grabbed Alice and Edward's hands. We ran out of the house with Jessica holding onto Edward as her tears continued to fall. We all went to our respective cars.

"Shit!" Edward cursed grabbing at his hair.

"This can't be happening," Alice said, breathing heavily.

"Damn it!" Emmett howled.

"We're stuck," Jessica said.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"Our tires have been cut, all four of them," Alice said, hugging herself.

Lightning crackled above our heads as the gravity of this situation reared its ugly head. We were stuck in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of town with no cell phone service, no land line, and our tires had been slashed. And, to make it worse, there was a dead body in the cabin and a murderer on the loose.

"We have to go for help!" Rosalie screamed, her voice thick with tears.

Alice angrily turned to her as if she was gonna slap her." We can't go anywhere, Rosalie, we're trapped here. And, if you think for one second that I'm going in these woods in the dark with a killer on the loose that could still be running around just waiting for one of us to mess up, you're sadly mistaken!" she yelled.

Emmett stood in front of his wife and gave Alice a small shove. "Don't you fucking talk to my wife like that!" he yelled as Alice glared at him.

Edward walked forward and pushed Emmett back. "You fucking asshole, instead of you pushing a woman why don't you try somebody your own size," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

Emmett stood toe to toe with Edward, each glaring and looking like they were about to start hitting each other, and that's when it hit me."We have to get inside," I whispered.

Edward turned to look at me. "What?" He asked.

"We need to get inside, now!" I said louder, starting to panic. My breath started to come out in short pants. I started to black out just as I felt Edward's hands on my face and heard his voice willing me to calm down.

"We have to get inside now!" I said, getting up off the ground as everybody looked at me with looks of confusion."Whoever killed Lauren might be watching us right now!" I explained, pulling Edward behind me. Realization dawned on everyone's face and we took off running into the cabin. Once inside, Jessica bolted the door.

"Everybody check all the doors and windows and make sure everything is locked!" she yelled, running to lock the side doors.

Everybody ran around in a panic, locking windows and doors and pushing furniture against the low windows.

"If we just stay inside the cabin until morning, we'll be fine. We just have to stay calm and not go outside," Alice said while looking around.

I was holding onto Edward from the side, breathing heavily, and he was holding onto me just as tight. My vision started to blur and my heart rate sped up. "E-Edward," I rasped out.

"Jasper?" he asked, panicking and holding my now sweating face between his hands.

"I c-can't b-b-breathe," I said, taking in short breaths.

"Shit," He cursed. "Where's your inhaler?"

I tried to think but my mind was getting fogged over as my heart worked in overtime. "C-car," I stuttered out clinging to him.

"Damn, I've gotta get it!" He said as I grasped his shirt so tightly that my fingers turned white.

"D-don't leave me p-p-please," I said, gasping for air.

He looked down at me sadly but there was something off about the way he was looking at me.

"Jessica?" He asked, looking away.

"Yeah, is Jasper ok?" she asked, leaning over me.

"No, he's not. He's having an asthma attack and his inhaler is outside in the car," Edward said. "Do you have an inhaler or an epipen in here?" he pleaded.

"I think we have one in the first aid kit in the basement actually!" Jessica replied. "Take Jasper upstairs, put him on the bed, and make sure he is laying flat on his back so that his airway is open," she instructed, calling for Alice to help her try to find the first aid kit.

Edward picked me up in his arms after nodding to Jess and took me up the stairs to a room. Following her instructions, he laid me flat on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cold cloth to put on my forehead.

I lay on my back, holding his hand, as Jess came in with what looked like a needle. She walked over to the bed and whispered to Edward. Edward looked at me sadly and squeezed my hand as she plunged the needle in my thigh and released the medicine. I let out a howl of pain as my breathing slowed down and my heart rate went back to normal. Edward held onto me as my body relaxed.

**Mystery Pov**

Wow, Jasper having a panic attack was not a part of my plan, but it worked out just as well. Hell, it may have even helped me out. They thought they could keep me out by just putting furniture against the windows and locking the doors. I laughed internally.

Too bad I was already hiding in the cabin. No one thought to search the cabin for me. All the precautions about locking doors and blocking the windows and yet no one thought to search for me. It was enough to make me laugh out loud, but I'll restrain myself for the moment. There'll be plenty of time for laughing when this is over.

Nothing could stop me and they would have to find that out the hard way because what I came to do will all be over before sunrise.

I watched as Alice grabbed some water to take upstairs to Jasper and Jessica went to the stairwell just out of view of the living room where Emmett sat, holding a sobbing Rosalie in his lap.

They had long since covered Laurens body up; I guess they couldn't take looking at her. I had watched them all rush in the house when Jasper said that the killer could be watching their every move and he was right.

I slowly crept out of the secret passage way and walked over to the first aid kit that sat on the floor. I'm pretty sure Jessica didn't know about the secret passage way because I used to play in them all the time when I was a child and they were a bitch to find. Flipping through the contents, I stopped when I came across a needle.

_'Oh what have we here?'_ I thought. _'Seems like somebody is into the hard drugs.'_

I quickly shut the kit and pocketed the needle when I heard Jess tell Alice that she was going to put the kit back in the basement.

_Stupid girl._

I watched from my hiding spot as Jessica picked up the case and balancing it on her hip, she opened the door. She walked in and so did I. I quietly crept up behind her as she turned around.

"Alic-" she started before I plunged the needle into the side of her neck. I watched as she fell forward when the sedative took effect on her brain. She had passed out within a few minutes. I gathered her in my arms and walked down the stairs to the closet I knew was in the corner of the basement. Stuffing her body inside, I closed the door.

She wouldn't die in there because there were holes that would bring in oxygen, but if she did, oh well. One less person for me to worry about. Makes my job easier.

I silently crept up the stairs and peered around the corner. The coast was clear as I walked to the adjacent wall and unlocked the door.

**Alice's POV**

Walking into the kitchen, I looked around.

Where the hell was Jess?

I shook my head. She was going to the basement to put the first aid kit back, of course. I looked over at the couch at Emmett and Rosalie and noticed that they were asleep. Maybe we'll be safe enough in the cabin to be alright until light comes.

I went towards the basement door and whispered her name. "Jess," I called as I walked down the stairs slowly, my hand on the banister guiding me. I got to the bottom and looked around. I see the chest on the floor but no Jess. I turn around.

"This isn't funny, Jess. Come out now!" I say, my voice rising. "Please stop!" I say, crying. I quickly turn and an arm wraps around my throat. I struggle and try to get free.

I started to panic as the arm became tighter.

I can't yell.

I can't scream.

**Mystery Pov**

"You know, I can feel your pulse beating so hard against your chest. I wonder how fast I could make it beat if I held a knife to your throat," I said curiously. "Ahhh, there we go. Your poor heart won't be able to take much more," I said, pulling the little pixie off the stairway. When we finally get back to the bottom, I sat her down in a chair that I had already set up. Cuffing her in, she didn't struggle. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I strapped her in to the chair.

Standing back up, I walked over and turned the light on. She gasped.

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you say one word, I will kill you," I stated matter of factly. "Now, Alice, you've been very naughty." I ran a finger down her jaw as she jerked away. "An evil pixie, aren't you?" I asked. "Don't worry, I love a good struggle." I laughed at her expression.

"As I was saying," I said, pacing in front of her, "this so called party of yours is about to go up in flames. You see, you've done the one thing that most smart people wouldn't do. You invited all the wrong people to your party." I stuck my lip out. "And, I'm afraid they'll have to die and it'll be all on you. Well, you and that bimbo bitch Jessica, but I digress," I said, chuckling. I turned and faced Alice and cocked my head to the side.

I inhaled. "Such a pity. You're actually a really pretty girl and in any other circumstance I would let you live but sadly, you're a little too demanding. I mean, high maintenance chicks are just so not worth the time," I said, shrugging and putting a finger under her chin.

"So do you have any questions?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

Alice gulped before stuttering out, "A-are you g-g-gonna k-k-k-kill me?"

I let out a big sigh.

"Tsk tsk Alice, did I not tell you before, that if you said one word, that I would kill you?" I asked, shaking my head.

Her eyes grew larger than they already were.

"Well Alice, you've left me between a rock and hard place. I am a man of my word," I said, walking forward and grabbing her chin with both my hands. Spreading my fingers out on her cheeks, she cried harder as she pulled against the restraints.

"Good night, sweet princess," I said, grasping her head tighter and giving a sickening twist. I heard the bones crack as the top of her spinal cord snapped.

Her breathing stopped as I ran a finger through her hair.

"You would have been alright but you can't seem to follow simple instructions," I said, taking out a piece of paper. I wrote a short note and walking back towards the stairs, I turned the light out. I climbed up the stairs. "One down four to go."

**Jasper's POV**

I groaned as I reach around for Edward but I was met with air. I sat up in the bed and looked around. "Edward," I whispered, breathing heavily. "Where are you?"

I jumped when I felt his fingers touch my arm. I turned around and let out a sigh of relief. Edward was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok, Jasper?" he asked, feeling my forehead.

"No I'm not, Edward. Our cell phones are gone and we're trapped in this house because there is a killer lurking in the woods watching our every fucking move! The tires on our cars have been slashed and I'm pretty sure Mike has something to do with this!" I yelled hysterically as Edward clutched me to his chest and murmured soft words in my ear.

"We'll be safe, love. Nobody will not hurt you," he whispered. He pulled my face back from his chest and wiped the tears from my eyes. Kissing my cheek, he let out a murmured 'I love you' and told me to sleep and that he would watch out for me.

I lay down on the bed and waited until he was next to me before I let out a sigh and drifted as the medicine took effect.

**Edward's POV**

I cradled Jasper's body in my arms as he snored softly. I knew I should have followed my gut and not came here. I knew something bad was gonna happen. But, I knew how much Jasper wanted to come and see everybody so I pushed the bad feelings aside and gave in. I leaned down and shook Jasper slightly.

He let out a muttered, "What?" The medicine had completely worn him out.

"I'm going downstairs to get some water for you, ok? You need to stay hydrated. I'm gonna lock the door and when I come back just so you know it's me. I'm gonna say 'Friday the 13th okay?" I said, kissing his forehead.

"Ok, please be careful," he said, slurring his speech slightly.

"I will," I said, going to the door and locking it.

I crept down the hall from the room and walked down the stairwell, my eyes automatically catching the white cloth on the floor. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I caught Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch. I walked over to the couch and noticed that they were unusually still. I shook them and they didn't move.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. "Rose, Emmett," I said, shaking them harder. They still didn't respond.

I turned around and ran up the stairs to Jasper. Just as I got to the top of the stairs, I ran into a figure. I fell to the floor and scampered back on my butt away from the grey eyes that were burning with so much rage.

I flipped over and tried to get up but the guy was stronger than me and grabbed me by the ankles, dragging me away from the banister.

"No one can hear you, Edward," he said, getting right in my face and holding me around the neck. I brought my hands up to his face and pulled on his hair. He just smacked me across the face.

"You never should have come, Edward. None of this would have happened if you had just lived your perfect little life!" he yelled.

"Jasper!" I screamed, just before my world went black.

**Mystery Pov**

God, this was really getting on my nerves. These people were really idiots. I swear they weren't this stupid back in high school.

I cracked my neck as I picked Rosalie's body up from the couch and walked up the stairs slowly. I figured that she wouldn't want to be with her husband when she died. I gagged at the very thought.

I think I'm being quite nice about the entire situation.

I walked up the stairs past Jasper's room. That idiot could sleep through anything.

I walked to the opposite end of the hall and opened the door, throwing Rosalie's body on the floor. Shutting the door, it didn't take me long to go back and drag Emmett down the stairs to the basement and tie him to the chair that I had murdered Alice in. Of course, I had to toss her body somewhere, but I would deal with that later. Grabbing some old wire from the tool cabinet, I pushed the dead weight into the chair and wrapped his wrists and ankles tightly with the barbed wire.

I dusted my hands off. "Snug as bug in a rug. Now don't you go anywhere. Well, you can't. But whatever," I laughed. I leaned down and clapped my hand against Emmett's cheek. "I've got an appointment with your wife and I just can't miss it. She'd never forgive me."

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up to a horrible headache as I felt the warm liquid running down my neck.

What the hell?

I groaned as I moved my hand up to the back of my head, wincing as my fingers brushed against the open flesh. Bringing my fingers back down, I barely saw the crimson blood covering my fingers. I started to panic then. I got off the floor and started banging on the walls trying to find a door. I didn't know where I was but I had to get out here.

Finding the door knob, I started jerking it but it wouldn't budge. I hit against the door with my fist until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted, "Please somebody!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face.

"Nobody can hear you, you know," a voice said from close behind me."It's like a silent movie or better yet, the movie Alien. You saw that didn't you? Out here, nobody will hear you scream." The mystery person laughed and the sound chilled the blood in my veins. "Too bad you don't have subtitles." The same laugh.

A sob escaped my lips.

My whole body froze as the person walked up closer to me. A cool finger ran down the back of my neck. I turned around and pushed the body to the floor. I ran around the dark room trying to find some way to get out of here.

"You fucking bitch!" the angry voice shouted.

I was suddenly pulled back by my hair as the tears fell from my eyes.

"For such a smart girl, that was a really dumb move. Almost as dumb as Alice. You girls are all the same, walking around here like you own the place when you're just as insignificant as I am. You're no better than a vain bitch. All you have going for you are looks, but sadly honey, looks aren't everything. They can't get you a job, they can't get you as far as you think, and they certainly can't get you out of here."

"Please," I begged, "don't kill me please!" I screamed out, hoping that somebody would hear me.

"Too late, Rosalie, your time is up."

Then I felt the cool knife slide into my flesh over and over again. Blood poured from my body as my attacker continued to butcher me. Images started to blur and finally everything went to black as my heart slowed.

**Mystery POV**

"That's it, Rosalie. Stop fighting me because you're never gonna win," I said, pulling the knife from her chest as the knife sliced through her heart and she fell to the floor.

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead," I said, chuckling. "I really could have used you, Rosalie." I crouched down next to her corpse. "You could have been a great person, so loyal and friendly just like a good bitch should be, but sadly you're nothing more than a spoiled little girl who thrived on making my life a living hell. I hope you packed light because I just gave you a one way ticket," I said, getting up and walking out of the room. I ran a hand down my jaw.

"Damn bitch had fight in her." I said, moving my jaw back and forth.

**Edwards's POV**

I took in a shuddering breath and looked around my prison.

I was so tired. The muscles in my arms felt so weak. I tried to lift my body off the floor but I couldn't move. I tried to move my legs but they were frozen in place. It was like I had no control over my body.

I looked up from my spot on the floor as a shadow obscured my vision.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to move.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Where is Rosalie? What did you do with her? You sick, sadistic bastard!" I yelled out, growling and struggling against my holds.

A chuckle ran through the air.

"She's right there."

I turned my head from side to side to look for her. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at Rosalie's body slumped in the corner, her blue eyes staring at me. Dried blood was caked in her blonde hair and her once beautiful face was bashed in.

"Rose!" I screamed, crying as the chains clinked across the hardwood floor.

"And do you know something, Edward?"

I cried out again before a hand grasped my face turning my neck at an awkward angle.

"Answer me!"

"What?" I cried, not daring to disobey.

"Jasper's next."

I shouted and pulled against my chains. "NO! You leave him alone, you sick fucker! You lay one hand on him and I'll kill you!" I shouted.

Sadistic grey eyes stared back at me as heavy tears rolled down my face. I had to get to Jasper some kind of way. I had to warn him!

"You don't have much of an option, Edward. You're trapped here and I can do whatever I want," he said, holding the blade to my throat.

Light reflected off the blade and shone in my eye as he ran his fingertips across the smooth stainless steel.

"Your friend put up quite the struggle, you know. She actually had some fight in her, but you know you can't fight against a knife and finally she just stopped fighting. You know how easy it would be to kill you right now, Eddie? I could slide this knife across your throat and watch in morbid fascination as the blood poured from your veins and leaked across the floor, staining the wood. I could watch you struggle to breathe," he said, pausing as if in thought. "Or, I could just leave you here and bring Jasper and let you watch me as I kill him. Would you like that, Edward? Would you like to see your love struggle against me as I strangle all the life from his worthless body? I would have the utmost pleasure to do that for you," he said while getting up off the floor.

"Please!" I begged, "Please, just don't hurt him! Kill me instead!" I cried for Jasper.

The figure walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh, and Edward, whatever you do, don't fall asleep," he whispered, laughing, as the door shut with a click.

**Jasper's POV**

I sat up waiting on the bed. Edward promised he would be back but he had been gone close to thirty minutes and he wasn't back yet. What if the killer had gotten him and hurt him? I jumped off the bed and walked to the door, leaning my ear against it. I heard faint footsteps going down the stairs.

Oh no!

I need to find him and bring him back in this room because he would be safer in here with me than out there by himself.

I unbolted the locks and slowly opened the door, peeking my head out. I walked around the corner holding my flashlight in front of me.

"Edward," I called lowly, "Rosalie, Alice, Emmett!" I called out louder than I intended to, but I was met with silence.

I was really getting freaked out.

"Jasper."

I turned around.

I must be hearing things.

"Jasper." There it goes again, and it sounds like Edward.

"Edward!" I yell, running towards the sound of the voice. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming. Just hold on!" I shouted as I ran to the door at the end of the hall. Just as I go to open it, I feel a tackle from the side, knocking the breath out of me. I fall to the floor as a pain shoots through my side. I feel the warm liquid pooling on the cotton of my shirt.

"Jasper, please help me!" I faintly heard. I get up off the floor, clutching my side.

"Edward!" I yell as I push against the door with all my might. But, it's no use. I'm losing blood fast.

**Mystery POV**

I stabbed him in the side.

That should slow him down a little bit. I stood back and watched as he pushed against the door, trying to get to his poor Edward. He wasn't gonna see him ever again if I had anything to do with it.

I silently walked up behind him and wrapped my arm around his throat tightly. He pushed against me, elbowing me in the ribs and grunting, trying to walk, but he was getting weaker by the second.

"You're gonna die, Jasper, and you'll never see Edward again," I whispered, thrusting the knife into his side again. He screamed out and slumped a bit in my arms. "But you know what? I'll let you see your boyfriend one last time," I said, smiling. I walked us forward and pushed open the door, turning the light on.

I threw Jasper to the floor and held the knife to his back.

"Edward, please!" He groaned out before falling to his knees.

**Jasper's POV**

Through my blood loss haze, I saw him, my Edward. He was covered in blood and bruised. I had to help him but I was growing weaker by the second.

"Jasper, I love you, just know that, ok? Know that I tried so hard to save you," he said, his green eyes staring back at me with tears rolling down his face.

"I know baby, I love you too," I said before I collapsed on the floor.

**Mystery POV**

I shook my head.

"How touching," I said disgustedly. I leaned down and grabbed Jasper's hair and pulled him back to his knees. I felt his throat and his heart was pumping, but barely. "Best to end this now," I said, turning him on his back and straddling his hips. His blue eyes opened to look at me.

"E-Edward," he said before my fingers curled around his throat and pressed down with all of my strength, effectively cutting off his air supply. He tried to fight against me. He brought his arms up to my face and tried to push me away.

"JASPER!" Edward yelled, "NOOOO!"

I gave one final push and Jasper's arms fell limp to his side as his breathing stopped.

I slowly withdrew my hands from his throat and got up.

"Well, did you enjoy the show Edward?" I asked, picking my discarded knife up.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Edward yelled, crying.

I just smirked.

"I'll just take that as a compliment, Edward. You're too kind," I said, turning my back and walking out of the room.

"Now to take care of one more small problem," I said as a smirk over took my face.

**Emmett's POV**

I tried to move my hands but each pull felt like it was pulling the very skin off my wrists. My head lolled back against a make shift head rest.

"Uhhhh," I groaned out as my vision started to come back to me.

Where the hell was I?

I pulled against the restraints and let out a bellow of pain. I looked down at the barbed wire digging into my flesh.

"Fuck!" I yelled out. I tried to move my ankles but was met with the same pain.

"HELP!" I yelled, hoping somebody could hear me.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs. My face lit up. Somebody heard me.

The man walked over to me slowly.

Excitedly I said, "Thank you, thank you! I was hoping somebody heard me. I don't know how I got down here but please, can you help me?" I begged and waited for a response. I was never so happy to see another human being.

"I don't think I will, _Emmett,_" he said my name as if it was dirty.

"Why?" I asked pleading. "Please help me; there's a killer loose in the house and I need to find my wife!" I yelled, jerking against the chair only to have my wrist bleed even more.

"Really Em, shouldn't you be more concerned about who's in the room with you now?" the guy asked, his gray eyes staring at me intensely.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to help me! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled as he pulled out a knife and looked at it, turning it over in his hands.

"Emmett, I could torture you or I could let you go. I could kill you or I could take you to your darling wife," he said, smirking sadistically.

"You fucker!" I yelled. "You better not have laid a hand on my wife! She was your fucking friend!" I pulled against the restraints again.

"You know what? I've grown bored with you," he said, sighing. "You're no fun. Now your wife, she put up a fight, but she had to go because she figured out who I really am. And Edward was forced to watch me kill his boyfriend before I ended his life. Then there's that pixie bitch Alice. She was easy. I just snapped her neck like it was a fucking twig. Now I just need to get rid of you. But how to do it?" He said, tapping the knife against his jaw.

I glared at him and spit at him. He ran forward and smacked me across the face. "Don't you ever fucking do that again." He growled in my face.

I took in a couple breaths before replying, "Fuck you!"

He just laughed. "I was gonna let you go, but now you have to die," he said, putting the knife to my chest. I tried to move but it was no use. The restraints had me bonded to the chair.

He poised the knife to strike.

**Mystery POV**

I drove the knife repeatedly into Emmett's chest much like I had done Rosalie, taking pleasure in seeing the blood pour from his wound as he screamed and struggled. I brought the knife back up and landed one last blow to the side of his throat. His mouth hung open in a 'O'.

I pulled the knife out and wiped the blade on his jeans.

"Lights out, Emmett," I said, laughing. I wiped my finger down his throat and pulled my now bloodied finger in front of my face relishing in the warm liquid as it spread across my skin, I looked back down. "We all go a little mad sometimes, isn't that right Em?" I asked Emmett's corpse.

I moved my hand and pushed his head to nod.

"Why thank you Em, I'm glad you agree," I said, laughing as I walked over to the cabinet that I had locked Jessica in. I crouched down and put a finger to her throat. She was still breathing. Poor thing, I almost forgot about her. She'd feel so left out if she didn't get to complete the plans I had laid out for her.

It would have been a shame if she died because I would have to come up with a new plan. I tossed her body over my shoulder and walked up the stairs, the knife in my back pocket.

All but throwing her on the floor, I took the needle out of my pocket, tossed it by her head, and placed the bloody knife in her hand. She's gonna have to deal with this little problem. It's the very least she can do.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear as her chest rose and fell. "I always liked you Jess, but you were really a pain in my ass." I stood up, pulled out my cell phone, and noticed that I had service. Changing my voice, I said into the phone, "Help me," before I dropped the phone to the floor and walked upstairs smirking.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I felt my ribs finally protesting, "Damn, Jasper had more fight in him than I thought. He actually did some damage," I said, wincing as I looked into the mirror as I went up the stairs; I saw the green eyes staring at me.

"Oh, get over It Edward! God, do I always have to protect you?" I asked, looking at the reflective glass. I walked in the last room and looked at the floor. The chains still lay there along with Jasper's body.

"I always hated you, Jasper. You, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were always a problem. But now, you're gone for good," I said, sitting on the floor and chaining my hands just as I heard the police sirens outside. I smirked as I closed my eyes and waited.

**Jenks POV (2 weeks later)**

I grabbed the remote off the counter and shut the TV off as the bell went off, alerting me to someone entering the door. A man walked through the door with shades over his eyes. He was really tall with dark colored hair.

"I came to pick up a license," he said, looking at me with a genuine smile.

"Okay, initials please?" I asked.

"AEC," He said, looking at me. I turned slowly and flipped through the envelopes until I landed on AEC. I pulled it up. I walked back to the counter, pulled out the license, and was about to ring up the cost when my eye caught the name on the piece of plastic.

_Anthony E. Cullen_

I slowly looked up at the dark haired boy and then I noticed a glint in his eyes. I rang up the license. He gave me a credit card and signed the paper.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jenks," he said, walking out of the door to a black Mercedes sitting in front of the store. When he got to the driver's side, he paused and caught me staring. He just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on as the car took off down the street, disappearing out of sight.

I looked at the pictures flashing across the screen.

"_The town of Forks is still reeling over the gruesome deaths of Emmett and Rosalie Hale-McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Lauren Mallory,and Alice Brandon. All of these individuals were alumni of Forks High School and were in town, it seems, for a Halloween party thrown by Jessica Stanley, who at the present time, is being charged with all five murders. The bodies of Rosalie Hale-McCarty, Emmett McCarty, Lauren Mallory, and Alice Brandon were found in various parts of Miss Stanley's cabin, but the body of Jasper Whitlock was found in the upstairs bedroom._

_According to the autopsy reports made public by Chief of Police Charlie Swan in a live interview from earlier today, Mr. Whitlock died by a crushed wind pipe and two stab wounds to the side. Both Mr. and Mrs. McCarty died due to multiple stab wounds and torture devices. Miss Brandon endured a broken neck along with a severe break to her spinal cord and Miss Mallory died due to a fatal puncture to her heart and a stab wound to her spine._

_Police also discovered evidence that Miss Stanley had an unhealthy obsession with her classmates. It has also been discovered that the victims' car tires were slashed and they were in fact stranded at the cabin under the pretense that a killer was on the loose. The murder of Lauren Mallory seems to have taken place at the party itself after a major blackout was initiated. Bond for Miss Stanley stands at 3.5 million dollars and, if found guilty, she could be facing death."_

_The sole survivor, Edward Cullen, was found chained to the floor next to his dead boyfriend, bruises and cuts adorning his body. He suffered from cracked ribs and a severe concussion._

_Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock were graduate students at Washington State University._

_Mr. and Mrs. McCarty both were graduates of Dartmouth University. Miss Mallory was a graduate student at Harvard Law School and Miss Brandon was a graduate of the Fashion Institute of Southern California._

_All of these young adults will be missed. Candlelight vigils will be held at the respective homes of each victim._

**The Killer's POV**

I maneuvered the Mercedes down the country road, adjusting the rearview mirror as I smiled at my reflection.

"Why did you do it?" Edward asked sadly. "Why did you kill my friends and my boyfriend?" A tear ran down his face.

"Edward, they had to go. You could never handle stressful situations. They weren't good for you. But don't worry, I'm here to stay and I'll take care of both of us," I said as his gray eyes swam with green flecks.

"But you're not me, Anthony." Edward argued.

"I am now. I live in your mind Edward. I'm whatever you want me to be," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll figure out it was you," he said angrily.

I laughed. "Silly man, no they won't, because they would never suspect the sole survivor. I've already been through such an ordeal," I said sarcastically as my eyes lit up.

I sighed as I raked a hand through our bronze hair.

An evil smirk came across my face. "Edward, you can't and won't control me. I'm here to stay and I'll make damn sure nobody ever hurts us again," I said.

"Nobody hurt us before," Edward countered.

I just laughed. "Edward, of course you wouldn't remember mommy and daddy making the nightly visits to our room. I took the pain and the abuse and I dealt with them raping you repeatedly. It's just like you were asleep. Not facing the evil reality that they were sadistic assholes who took pleasure in making sure that you hurt. You created me to take care of the pain... to help you forget. _You_ created me and I'm you, be it the stronger version. You were so weak and i couldn't just sit and watch them hurt you," I said sadistically.

"But you haven't come out in so long, Anthony. What brought you back? What made you take control?" Edward asked narrowing his green eyes.

I smirked. "Oh, you have your darling boyfriend to thank for that. If he hadn't mentioned Carlisle and Esme, this weekend would have went off without a hitch and you and your little boy toy would be partying it up. But, those few words brought hell on everybody. You know, this has been years in the making, Eddie. When you told your so called friends what was going on with you, they looked at you like you were crazy and the perfect Cullen family could do no wrong."

"No Anthony!" Edward yelled. "You're lying!"

"Actually, I'm not, but just think of it this way. I got them before they got you," I said, grabbing my sunglasses and covering up our now gray eyes and sighing. I smirked. "You know what, Edward? Green never was my color."

Fin

**OK, so in case you haven't figure it out, Eddie boy has a split personality named Anthony. So that means EDWARD and ANTHONY are one in the same. Edward is the killer. And in case you're wondering how Jasper saw Edward when he was being killed, well that's easy to explain.**

**Anthony was nice enough to let Edward come out to play for a bit to say his goodbye's before pushing him away again. Jasper said Edward's name when he was dying because he saw his boyfriend trying to kill him and all of Edward's monologue and his death occurred inside of his mind.**

**So I hope ya'll liked my dip into a somewhat morbid, dark fic. Let me know what you think. Do ya'll want more horror or was this was enough? I would like to thank my awesome beta's, my wifey and cheerleader, ****Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft and my fellow h00r ****Mrs. Agget for their speedy work on this chapter and for them staying up with me all times of night while I finished it. This is dedicated to ya'll.**

**Good luck to all the other entries in the 'What Evil Lurks' contest and lastly...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**~LGDIB**


End file.
